Untamed Spirits
by BBJello
Summary: The most feared and powerful Alpha wolf has caught the scent of a female, his mate...... Karou & Battousai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

I heard the howls of anger and frustration as I ran through the thick forest, quickly and swiftly as I could I dodged through trees and over logs. My limbs hurt and my belly ached due to its emptiness. I hadn't eaten in days. The thought of their cruelty and torturous ways made me run in fear.

I didn't dare lift my muzzle and cry for help, knowing that I was in their territory and any help I got would be from neighbouring alliances.

I had to reach the Luna Pack for safety. But my nose was being assaulted with the scent of my captors.

So I continued to run.

I watched the moon and followed its guiding light; I had been born into the Luna Pack and knew they would be my only source of protection.

I had been ordered to the leave the Luna Pack from my father the Alpha; I was at the age to bear pups. All the unmarked females were ordered to leave a pack to find their mate and continue the making of packs. I had been given my order seasons ago, and I was beginning to crumble under the whispering names of lone wolf. It was rare any lone wolfs survived, they were easy prey to the bears of the forest, and starved packs sometimes turned a blind eye to their own kind and killed to keep the packs strong.

The way to find a mate was simple, but yet at the same time not at all simple. All one had to do was attract with your scent. When your mind and body was assaulted with the scent you so favoured, then you knew you had caught the scent of your mate.

I hadn't yet been lured by a males scent and neither had a male approached me with the understanding he had savoured my own scent. It made me wonder if I had a scent at all. Being amongst all the males of the Mountain Pack I had just escaped from I was sure there would have been at least one who found my scent favourable.

I don't know how long I had been running for but my limbs burned now and my lungs heaved. I hadn't run like this for so long, I just wished it was possible to run without the fear gripped to your hide.

I stopped when I came upon the sounds of running water and I lifted my muzzle, breathing in the smell of water I followed until I could see with both my midnight blue eyes the low flowing stream. My scent could not be traced if I followed the river, so I padded in and was satisfied with its shallow depths.

I could no longer hear the howls or barks of following wolves. I knew I had put a great distance between myself and the Mountain Pack, but I wasn't sure if I was still in their territory. No familiar scents were registering; I was only safe once a familiar scent was recognised.

The creatures of the forest cooed and rustled in the night and I could see them only with the moons light. The Luna Pack worshipped the moon and was thankful for its gift that allowed us to survive the dark night before the sun rose.

I felt the bristles on my back stand on end as I saw the eyes of some wandering golden jackals. I growled warning them to keep their distance, and they automatically vanished.

The waters chills were beginning to bite at me and I knew I would soon have to continue on dry ground.

I saw the moon bow lightly as it began to vanish along the horizon, and light slowly started to interrupt the sky. The forest began to awaken to new sounds of life and I padded from the river onto the slopping bank. Lowering my nose I sniffed the ground for a scent. Nothing.

Still I did not dare howl a cry.

I continued on my way, wadding through the forest feeling a slight ease at the peacefulness of the forest. All wolves were taught to understand an atmosphere of silence, was that of a dangerous zone. It made me wary of my surroundings, but I felt no tremor in the earth. This was a gift from the earth, a warning to alert us of danger; the earth would shudder under our paws for us. But unfortunately the earth could heed no such warning when it came to the traps Man laid when they hunted.

I had stumbled upon a few of there dangerous contraptions whilst hunting with the Luna Pack. We had to learn of there hunting ways. It was a saddened sight to look upon a fellow wolf that had fallen for the Mans trickery and ended up spiked in a pit, clamped with metal jaws or even hunted by our traitor brothers, the dog.

For generations the knowledge of how to deal with Man had been passed through pup to pup. We had been trained to see for ourselves and be witness to what destruction their traps caused for our kind.

I dipped my head and smelt once more. No scent.

I wondered whose territory I was in now, both packs would have at least marked every tree that stood in their area.

I stopped and looked around, observing my surroundings. Looking for anything that may seem familiar from when I was a pup. It all seemed new, untouched. No one had marked this area. Why?

My senses automatically caught on fire, my bristles rose and I stalked through the forest keeping watch. The suns aurora beams shone through the sky and cast an elegant sparkle to everything. The dew on the grass lit up and glazed leaves seemed to shine. But it was becoming more and more difficult to focus with the suns rays in my eyes.

My thoughts automatically wandered to that of Man, was this Mans territory.

But I couldn't pick up any trace of Man either. I frowned, there was something wrong here, I knew it and my senses knew it.

My stomach grumbled and I jumped in surprise, I licked my belly gently.

A growl made me yelp and I spun around ready to attack. But the snarl died on my muzzle and my ears flattened instantly. My eyes grew wide at the sight in front of me.

For there stood tall was the biggest wolf I had ever laid eyes on. He was at least twice, if not three times her size. His eyes glowed dangerous amber. His muzzle was pulled over his teeth.

"Lay down your paws" he growled and I fell to the ground. He was a rightfully born Alpha; I wondered were his pack was.

He stalked towards me, and I eyed his movements. This was not normal for an Alpha.

Alpha's did not inspect wandering lone wolfs, and neither did they leave a pack. Alpha's always laid protection upon its pack and its mate. Packs would inspect together.

"Your scent, it is everywhere" he snapped and I flinched. So it was his territory. Was he a neighbouring wolf of the Mountain Pack?

"What is your name lone wolf?" he hissed as his muzzle came close to my face. I pushed my face deeper into the earth.

"Kaoru" I snapped back and instantly regretted it.

"You will flee now! Before I return you to those scavengers who call themselves the Mountain Pack" he stepped back and I saw the amusement in his eyes. He was amused by my submission. So easily could he kill me now, it made me wonder why he did not.

I obeyed his words and lifted myself off the ground. The wind picked up around us and I took off in the direction the wind now pushed against me. As though it wanted me to go back. I glanced back but the Alpha wolf had disappeared.

I ran without fear now, I ran with hope.

When the wind had brushed over me I had instantly caught the scent of my father. He was close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

I ran with adrenaline and excitement pumping through my agile body. My tongue lolled to the side as I breathed in the comforting scent of my family. I had reached open ground now so it was easier to run. To anyone else watching I probably looked like I was on the chase.

My eyes zoned in on the familiar rocks my brothers, sisters and I used to play on whilst watching our pack train with neighbouring and relative packs.

Packs arranged gatherings to discuss news, encourages mating and train together. My brothers, sisters and I would always keep watch on the rocks.

I felt my heart leap into my throat as I spotted my fathers pack. They were huddled around the opening of our old den. That must mean new pups had arrived.

I noticed new wolves included in the pack and wondered how they would react, how did I introduce myself without endangering myself if they became too overprotective?

The wind seemed to be on my side and decided for me, it ruffled through me and my fathers head whipped around catching hold of my scent.

"Kaoru" he called out and I stepped out from the shadowed bushes.

He took a step towards me and I cowered to the ground flattening my ears and whining when I saw his bristles rise.

"What brings you here?" he growled, now currently towering over me.

"The Mountain Pack" I whispered and instantly regretted it.

Two of the new females howled whilst their mates threw themselves towards me growling. The Mountain Pack was bad news.

"Leave Now!" they barked at me and I shuffled back slowly keeping low.

"They are after me father" I whined lifting myself slowly and lightly pawing the ground.

"Why?" he snapped.

"I escaped from them" I glanced at him to find him less agitated with my presence.

"What do they want with you?" he snarled.

"They want me to bear them pups, they are enhancing their pack" I informed.

"What for?" he growled and I lowed my head once more.

"No one knows, the Alpha pair Shishio and Yuki only inform their followers" I had overheard gossip but nothing that would give away the Alpha pairs plans.

"We must alert the Wood Pack and Gray Pack, find out what's going on with the Mountain Pack" he spoke now to his pack members who nodded and a male and female ran off into the forest. Moments later a howl echoed throughout the sky causing many birds to take flight in surprise and outrage.

"Kaoru you must leave" he turned towards me and I felt my body shiver, I was hurting.

"I have no pack father, I have no mate" I whimpered.

"You endanger my pack, my pups" he growled crouching into a threatening stance, I instantly back up. I knew no amount of pleading would help were pups were concerned.

I picked myself up and glanced at the den.

"Give mother my love" I barked and set off away from my old pack.

*

"Do you think she realises what has happened?" Sora crowed as she perched on my back. I had gotten used to her long talons gripping my furred skin. I looked out onto the open plain.

"No" I sighed.

"You are not happy with this are you?" she asked and I lowered my head.

"It cannot happen, I won't let it" I muttered turning my back on the open fields and heading back to my den.

"Don't be such a grouch, think of this as something positive. The winds have changed, you need to put the past behind you" my annoying little bird friend croaked whilst flapping her powerful wings.

"Nothing about this can be seen as positive, I already have a mate" I growled as I reached my den and lay down. Sora jumped from my back and perched beside me.

"You have never let a wolf cross your territory without a fight, what makes this female so different?" Sora was teasing and I snapped at her.

"I am not cruel, she posed no threat" I looked out of my den into the warm forest. Tomoe would be watching over him, she would not tolerate this and neither would he.

"Tomoe is my mate" I whispered my thoughts and Sora squawked in frustration flying to the tops of the den and perching on a low branch.

"You have the ability to see through my eyes Battousai, shall I show you what I saw?!" she screeched and I rolled my eyes.

"It will achieve nothing, she never caught my scent and I don't intend on allowing her to" I grumbled flexing my nails into the soft ground, I was tired.

"You're a disgrace to your wolf kind" Sora was taking this far too personally.

"Stay out of this Sora, I am a marked wolf, I cannot possibly mate with another!" I snarled up at the frustrated eagle.

My eagle friend and I shared a bond that baffled a lot of creatures. I had met Sora long before I had met my mate Tomoe. One sun I had been confronting a pack Alpha, when I saw myself from another's eyes. My eagle friend had been watching over me. She had confessed several moons' later that she had been sent to show me the destruction I had caused amongst other packs, my ferocious attitude to life weighing heavy on my heart. I was a lone wolf with no respect for life; I picked fights with Alpha's knowing I had the advantage just with my size alone.

I would always win.

But never would I choose to take over as pack leader. I would threaten any Beta who took the Alpha role. Any pack that crossed my path would be divided and weakened to a state that they could not possibly call themselves a pack. Sora had watched my path of maliciousness and shared her gift with me, letting me see the misery and pain I had caused.

She had been neither afraid nor distressed when approaching me. Her piercing yellow eyes saw right through my soul.

That had been a very long time ago, and she had chosen to stay by my side.

Witnessing my life with Tomoe, our first meet when Mans dog had cornered her and I had caught her scent, our first run together in the open fields alongside the many other wolves that merged the bond and united together as life mates, our news that Tomoe was carrying my pups.

And then the disaster when Tomoe had fallen for the evil traps Man lay.

I howled my outrage and grief at the memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

I snorted in satisfaction with my kill, filling my belly with the meat it so desired. Night had fallen on the land and the moon smiled down at us once again. I had found myself a little hole beneath a tree to curl up in and devour my kill.

I had left my fathers territory and now lay in an unknown territory.

Being a lone wolf and belonging to no pack was becoming somewhat of a depression for me, having to keep a constant watch, making sure my senses were on alert for any scent I caught.

I howled my lonely cry into the darkened night, hoping my father would not be able to hear my anguish.

I had been witness of the mating run for too long now, every time I went to see the wolves run together as life mates I felt a claw tear at my heart. I wondered when I would get my chance.

I drifted off to a long sleep, my dreams invaded with visions of running with a pack, together our legs moving in locomotion. I dreamt of being happy once more, being welcomed into a pack and no longer bearing the name lone wolf.

I woke early hours of the morning to find the sun had not yet risen.

With my body rested and still full I continued on my journey to find my mate. Where ever he may be.

*

I looked around my territory as I patrolled the small area; I was becoming bored of it all.

"You haven't said a word since you awoke" Sora screeched as she flew high above me. I could see my land better through her eyes.

"I have nothing to say" was all I replied.

"I just thought I'd let you know, she's moving east" she cackled and my eyes grew wide. I stopped my stroll and looked up into the trees; Sora was gliding high above them.

"I care nothing for her Sora, stop wasting your time" I howled, anger rising in me.

"So you don't care that she is heading straight for the territory of Man?" her voice whistled in my ears and I shook with rage.

Foolish Lone Wolf!

Her serene face had invaded my dreams that night, causing unwanted feelings to erupt.

I was losing the image of my beloved Tomoe.

*

The moon was becoming the dominant one in the sky; the seasons were beginning to change. I knew I would have to find cover to shelter myself against the bitter winds, snow and rain that was due to come.

I was wandering for days, not knowing where I was headed or what was at the end of my journey.

All I knew was that I was tired of being alone.

The leaves had departed from the trees and now lay crisp and crumbling on the ground, the cold fall was rapidly approaching.

My mouth started to salivate once more, but this was not due to any visual prey, nor any purr from my belly. I could smell something delicious.

I followed the appetizing smell that had assaulted my nose, lifting my head slightly I trotted to its location.

I could see smoke.

It wafted through the air in a snake like fashion, swirling around in the wind. It smelt awful.

But the smoke had not caught my attention, my gaze re-focused on the tents nestled below. There appeared to be five large tents, all huddled close together. I could hear strange noises coming from the tents. I overlooked my new discovery and my curiosity seemed to get the better of me. Whatever was making my mouth drool so much was coming from those tents.

The smell became stronger as I moved closer.

But I froze when I spotted something tall and lanky, the figure was shadowed against the tent.

My eyes grew wide as it stepped out and came face to face with me.

Man.

We both stood there staring one another down, both of us shocked rigid. I jumped when he started shouting and ran back into his tent. I quickly backed away when he returned with one of Mans contraptions.

I flinched when a piercing noise blasted the dark night sky. My eyes widening I sped away, my tail tucked low as I ran for cover in the looming forest.

My breathing came in gasps as I made sure I hadn't been followed. I was shaking with shock at the discovery of walking into the den of Man.

*

I growled at the sight in front of me.

"How foolish of her just to stand and glare at him" I snapped as I saw him retreat back into his tent.

Still she did not run!

"And you are just as foolish to watch your mate face Man alone" Sora snapped back as she perched on my back.

"Tomoe had to face Man alone, she died at the hands of these worthless creatures" I snarled pulling my lips back and letting my teeth dip as my body bristled with anger. I wanted more than anything to run down to those tents and rip apart every Man creature I could grasp my jaws on.

We watched as he aimed a shot at her. My ears pricked up and I took a step forward.

"Run you fool!" I hissed and I felt Sora`s talons sink into my skin.

She ran.

*

I could no longer smell the delicious scent of Man, or whatever that scent had been I smelt back there my mouth no longer salivated.

I had found a large pond and gulped down the cool liquid. I rested my body beside the pond. Man was on my mind. They really were cruel ruthless creatures, they would rid life even if they were not hungry, and they killed for the fun of it and if they felt threatened. They gave no warning.

No wolf had ever attacked Man out of spitefulness or for the sheer joy of a kill. We killed to stay alive; we proved this by working as part of a team in a pack. We would only kill if Man wandered intentionally into our territory and the threat was ample.

I had caught the scent of Man now, so I knew were to tread and were to avoid.

I was hungry, I needed to hunt.

So I lifted my drained body and set out for a catch.

*

"This is really puppyish you know you should just go down there and introduce yourself" Sora sounded bored and I couldn't blame her.

I had followed this lone wolf to the pond and overlooked her from a cliff.

She seemed tired.

I watched as she set off to hunt.

"I'm rather intrigued to find out how good a huntress she is" I slowly made my way forward, following her.

"You should be hunting with her" Sora mumbled, I knew she was rolling her eyes now. I ignored her little jab.

"If I keep an eye on here, make sure she is safe then there will be no need for any mating to take place now will there" I growled as I watched the lone wolf break into a run, she was onto something.

"That's just the cowards way out of this" Sora took flight and I set out into a slow run.

"She doesn't even have a pack" her voice echoed in my ears and I snorted.

"You will be silent" I snarled, but I knew I hadn't heard the last of this.

I was fighting a losing battle with myself; my emotions were at war with one another. The feelings I still held for Tomoe were losing. The new emotions for this lone wolf were taking over.

The lone white wolf with the frost white fur and gentle blue eyes. I had been fascinated when I had first caught sight of her eyes.

She truly was a sight. It was rare to see such a white wolf in these parts, and never had I known there to be a blue eyed wolf.

I had never been in a position before where I had to give over my past, forget everything with Tomoe and for another. It infuriated me that I was so weak.

But still I couldn't ignore the feelings that swelled inside of me for this blue eyed white wolf who had named herself as Kaoru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

Someone was watching over me.

I could feel their eyes burn into me and it made me feel incredibly wary about the carcass that lay a few yards in front of me.

A mountain lion lay untouched, ready and waiting for me to consume.

I had never eaten cougar; they were from the Felidae family. The family of cats. It was a death wish for any wolf who decided to prey amongst the large cats, but their scent was very tempting.

I looked all around me, my eyes squinting into the dimly lighted wood. I felt myself become tense, was this a trap?

I sniffed the ground, but there was no scent, not even of Man.

I moved closer to the carcass keeping my nose pressed into the earth. Someone has left this carcass and I wanted to find out whose scent had been left behind. But there was nothing, I growled in disappointment.

I had better be quick and seize my meal before the smell began to attract others. The last thing I wanted was to get into a brawl.

I sank my teeth into my free meal and gave a growl of satisfaction as the luscious honeyed taste exploded in my mouth. My tongue flicked ecstatically at the juicy meal and flowing blood and my fangs tore at the tender flesh.

*

"Don't look at me like that!" I grumbled as I lay my paws on the high rocks I was lying on.

I watched her eat ferociously and enthusiastically. I couldn't help the affectionate feeling that bubbled inside of me as I watched her devour my catch.

"I'm impressed, I didn't even need to nag you to help her" Sora cooed smugly.

"I`d rather you stay out of this" I huffed keeping my eyes on the white wolf.

"Well you will have your moment of peace, I am getting hungry watching her eat" she replied and flapped her large wings and took flight. I looked up to see her disappear above the tree tops, and I focused my mind on hers so I was able to see through her eyes. The mountain lake was close by, she wouldn't be long.

I turned back towards the white wolf to find her grooming; she promptly licked her belly before licking her paws and wiping behind her ears.

I was content on just watching her.

I knew I was already under the spell created by her scent; I would just have to be careful in how I approached her from now on.

As much as I tried to convince myself to stay faithful to my beloved Tomoe, I wanted nothing more than to climb down from this rock and let the white female inhale my scent. To let her know and understand fate had produced a mate for her, but I could not betray Tomoe.

I whimpered quietly to myself, I was being cruel to this lone wolf. She deserved more than the name lone wolf.

She was entitled so much more, a mate, pups to bear, a pack to create and life to enjoy. But the thought of her with another male made my hackles rise.

My ears pricked forward as I saw her stand to leave, she lifted her head into the wind and I caught onto the scent she had. I rose also feeling my blood pump as the fight inside of me return.

Wolves were close by.

*

They were too close; they would surely spot me and take chase. I hadn't realised I was invading territory. I should not have eaten so much, for this I would pay for my carelessness.

The opening to the forest was near but the wind was picking up and throwing my scent back and forth, running would do no good as the wind would leave my trail for them to easily follow.

I felt trapped, the howl inside me bubbling. I wanted to yowl for help but knew no good would come of it. I was alone in this world; no pack would help a lone wolf.

They were closing in on me now and I turned in the direction I knew they were heading. I would fight; it was the only way to ensure my survival.

Their growls informed of their arrival, I growled back watching as they stalked out of the shadows of the trees.

Their eyes instantly falling to the half eaten carcass, this is what had attracted them.

"You are welcome to this meal, I have taken my share" I hissed edging away from the odorous meat.

I had been surprised by the introduction of a male and female wolf; they walked as cautiously as I did. The male growling furiously at me as the female sniffed the meat.

"A lone wolf" the male growled and I snapped at him, such words hurt and I would not take them lightly.

"I am in search of a mate, I pose no threat" I seethed as the male rounded on me. I was thankful that their pack was not large at all; they must have only just mated.

"You have missed the run, it passed several moons ago" he stated the obvious; I sank back flattening my ears.

"I am not yet prepared for the run, my scent does not attract" I whimpered, cursing myself for my weakness. Winter was vastly approaching; I would have to wait for the summer to return for another chance at the run. I was shocked at how quickly the seasons were changing.

"Have you been searching long?" the female asked me and her mate snapped at her.

"Misao eat so we may leave!" he barked at her but she neither flinched nor backed down.

"Aoshi she`s no threat" the female snapped back walking towards me, I backed up quickly.

This was not normal, I was finding this situation uncomfortable and the idea of running was becoming inviting.

"If it helps, I had been searching two arctic seasons until I caught the scent of Aoshi" she yapped at me returning to the meat and ripping at the flesh I had not been able to finish.

"I am new to this, I had been held captive by the Mountain Pack for many seasons, they wanted me to bear them pups" I knew this news would frighten them, bring them onto high alert but I knew I would bring them danger.

"So you're the one they are looking for" the female pricked her ears at me and I shuffled back glancing nervously to her mate who still held a protective stance over his mate.

"Do not worry, they will not track you unless a male from their pack desires your scent" she licked the blood from her muzzle.

This news calmed me and I crouched to a sit.

"I congratulate you on the success of your run" I pawed the ground feeling comfort return to me as the male sat also.

"Thank you" the female named Misao yapped and began to groom herself as her mate started to feed on the leftovers.

"I am looking forward to creating my own pack, the time to bear pups begins when the snow melts" she yipped excitedly.

I grinned at the confident female in front of me, she was sure to be an alpha female.

*

"What do we have here?" Sora screeched in bewilderment as we both looked down on the three wolves.

"Newly mates" I informed, Sora had rushed back to my side when she had felt my tense state.

I had been all but ready to pounce down on the arrogant male who had threatened my white wolf. His warning growls had shaken my body with anger and I had been desperate to howl my presence, awakening them to reality. That she was no lone wolf, she was mine.

"They seem untroubled" she perched on a low branch, her eyes focusing on each body studying all presented emotions.

"The male" I growled digging my nails into the rock and gritting my sharp teeth.

"He is just defensive that is all" she squinted down at the male wolf, his coat a midnight blue. When I did not calm down she turned back to me.

"Would you like me to show you how you stand now, with the knowledge your mate is in danger?" she snickered and I snapped at her.

"Don't you dare!" I knew my threat meant nothing to her, she spoke the truth but I refused to admit it.

I took one glance back to the white wolf seeing her sitting comfortably with the other wolves.

I had heard every word both females had shared, and it had come as a shock with how much it saddened me to know the season for females to bear pups was soon to be. I had tried desperately not to dwell on the thought of my unborn pups, but the melting of the snow would always be a reminder of how I had lost Tomoe.

**To be continued….**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! **

**Wolfgang5 – I'm glad you like the story so far!**

**Rurouni dee – I tend to always write my stories in first person POV, I'm glad you like it though. And nice pointers about Battousai, and I must say he will not dwell on the death of Tomoe for too long, Kaoru takes over his mind very quickly as you`ll see in future chapters.**

**Ken and Kao forever – a lot of people have congratulated me in the POV aspect of this story, I`m really chuffed you like it and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Bluewolfeyes – I like the name! Hehe Kaoru in this story is blue eyed. Even though they are wolves I tried to copy their image in wolf form, minus Kaoru being white I just think white wolves are extraordinary and beautiful creatures, and as far as I know no wolf has been known to have blue eyes either, so she's special ******** Thanks for the review.**

**Poems2songs – Yep definitely poor Kaoru, but she won't be alone for much longer if Battousai has anything to do with it. The weaker Kaoru is the more protective the Battousai will be. He knows he is supposed to be her mate but doesn't want to admit it due to the fact he promised himself a mate to Tomoe and doesn't want to disrespect that. Things will change don't you worry. **

**PrincessChitra – Thank you very much, love your review it means a lot ******

**Temari`s Angel – I hope you continue to like it, thank you for your review!**

**SirenAlpha – There won't be any mention of Kenshin in this story, he will be constantly referred to as Battousai. No wolf will ever kill his mate, if I had wrote that it would have been going against the whole nature of wolves. But many wolves have fallen to the traps of man so I thought that was a good way for Tomoe to pass.**

**Shadow Girl - Thank you I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters.**

**Miya – I promise I will continue to this story, I hope you continue to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

*

I was slowly accepted into the pack of Aoshi and Misao, and it cheered me greatly. I now had a place of belonging.

Since Misao was the alpha female and would soon be carrying pups, she was the one who would choose the location of her den. She got to choose the size, area and even the viewing. I didn't mind, I was just happy to be of service to a pack once more.

But the problems began when lone wolves howled into the dark of the night, wanting acceptance in a pack. Aoshi was waiting for a call from his brothers but no howl rang familiar to him.

He told me of his story and how he had grown in a pack of male wolves, with only his mother as the female. The bond between all males was strong as they grew and fought together. But when they had desired to mate they had separated on good terms and now the desire to rejoin together as brothers was strong. Aoshi wanted his brothers to join his new pack.

Aoshi had named his family the Shadow Pack.

And word got around quick of the new pack, and lone wolves from far and wide called out for acceptance. I had thought it a brilliant idea at first, Aoshi calling in single wolves for me to flourish my scent but I was hugely disappointed to find that not only where they not accepted into the pack, they did not accept me either.

Misao recognised the depression that clawed at my mind, the low pitched howl I was unable to control showed my true feelings. Even as a pack I was feeling more alone than ever before.

Having to wander with newly mates, watch them nuzzle affectionately as I rubbed by scent against the bark of trees, rolled around in the grass and soil in the attempt to attract a male. I would glance at the loved up mates and envy their affectionate ways towards one another. The way they would howl together at the moon that seemed to laugh down at me. When we had been on a hunt and worked together, Aoshi naturally offered the meal to Misao first and I would be left with the scraps. I felt like a dog at times, the lowest insult a wolf could be given.

The den Misao chose had a small entry but was incredibly deep and grew bigger as you entered. It allowed Misao and Aoshi to have their privacy while I slept nearer to the entrance, mostly on lookout for any approaching threat. I would be the one once Misao`s pup were born to keep watch over them and protect them, as part of a pack now I would have to think of them as my own.

The bitter winds chilled the air and froze the ground to a crispy state; the snow was not far away. I watched as the world began to succumb to the cold, and everything seemed to hide and slumber. I had always thought the snow a beautiful but deadly season. The snow as white as my fur allowed me to hide easily, but if you were caught out in it long you could be lost forever.

As a pup mother and father always used to tell us stories of how wolves had braved the snow and blizzards, but that bravery had made them foolish and brought a curse amongst their pack. The wolf was seen for its clever and alert instincts, knowing when to move forward and when to retreat. But the need to feed a pack and ensure its survival had drove many wolves to become victims of the deadly winter.

I had never dared venture too far when the world was white.

But thinking of it now, on my own adventure to find a mate I was sure that once I had found the reason to live I wouldn't want something as pitiful as snow to ruin everything. I would also venture out into the snow to keep my pack and family alive.

"Kaoru" it was Aoshi, I lifted my muzzle to greet him as he crept behind me from the deep of the cave were Misao rested.

"The snow will be here soon, we must hunt and gather food" he informed and I nodded.

Misao was lucky to have such a mate as the wise and handsome Aoshi. His protectiveness over her was always portrayed and he always knew what was right and what was wrong in a situation, walking Misao`s steps for her first so she could safely follow behind him. It was amusing at times when they would snap at one another, always started by Misao. Misao thought Aoshi constantly treated her like a pup, guarding her every movement and reading her thoughts.

I stood from the floor and looked out to the clear forest; the clouds were gathering readying themselves to smother the world white.

I heard Aoshi softly nuzzle and lick Misao awake, he whispered softly to her informing her of his intent to hunt now before the blizzards arrived. He would never leave her, always demanding she be by his side to know she was safe. When the pack was big enough and trust was evident throughout the pack then males would gladly hunt without their mate, bringing food back and letting her get used to being pampered for when she would have to stay and protect new born pups.

We all set off out into the chilled world and began our hunt. Aoshi would mark trees, boulders and the ground by rubbing his scent all over the area he now considered his territory. Our territory, that thought made me leap with excitement as I ran together with my new pack. Hoping and praying it would not be long before I had the chance to experience the responsibility of caring and protecting my own family.

*

"I don't understand you Battousai" Sora sighed quietly, not sure if this was directed at me or if she had outspoken her thoughts. Still I turned to her and cocked my head in wonder.

"She is safe with them, the male has accepted her into his new pack and the trust is growing throughout them, what right do I have to disturb this?" I turned back to the retreating pack; they were out on their hunt once more. Collecting food and preparing for the approaching winter.

I did not need to hide, it could not harm me.

I had spent many nights sleeping rough on the snowy grounds, creating my own warmth by continuing to run and work my body heat. I had begun to wander without a meaning in life when Tomoe had vanished from my life. I disbanded my pack, and left my homeland, the safe territory I had created for Tomoe no longer held any comfort for me, so I wandered.

"Do you have no compassion towards your lonely mate... she needs you and all you do is watch her" she no longer snapped anymore, instead she sounded upset by the meaning of her words.

"I am afraid Sora" I whispered laying my head onto my paws and taking an agonising sigh that seemed to echo throughout the empty forest.

"What may I ask terrifies you so?" she was perched on a low branch on the tree I currently lay against.

"To start it all over once more, to give myself to her and fall in love, only for her to be snatched away and be left feeling empty, I can't go through all that again" I closed my eyes suppressing the tormented howl from bellowing. That was all I seemed to be doing these passing days, suppressing everything I felt, hiding myself from the rest of the world.

"Is that how you will continue to live from now on?" she peered down at me but I watched as my mate disappeared out of view, running swiftly with her pack.

"You make a laughing stock out of your name….Battousai," she scoffed, her fierce attitude returning but I turned my head away letting it fall to the crunchy cold earth floor.

I kept quiet feeling exhausted, I had never felt so tired before.

"You're not even going to go and keep an eye on her now?" she hissed at me seeing my mate also disappear. I pulled myself from the floor and turned to glare at my eagle friend.

"Stay out of this Sora; you're pecking at my last nerve!" I growled dangerously before turning and following my supposed mate. In reply she screeched loudly in outrage and jumped into the heavens above following me as she glided on the tree tops.

*

I stood rooted to the ground, my claws dug into the hard soil and my body was frozen. I kept my eyes on the prey in front of us, Aoshi moving slowly ahead. He was to charge ahead first with me and Misao circling from either side to trap the family of buffalo. From the view we would gain we would easily spot the most traumatised and weakest member from their herd, which would end up our target and hopefully our meal.

The family of buffalo stood grazing in the open field on the edge of the forest, we currently lay low waiting for Aoshi`s order. My eyes flickered patiently every now and then to the buffalo, and to Aoshi. Misao stood on the opposite side to Aoshi on level with me, her being the Alpha female she let Aoshi take command where hunting was concerned and Aoshi was quickly stepping into the role of Alpha male.

With a quick swish of his tail we moved forward, the animal inside of us exploding as our eyes zeroed in on our prey, as I ran and circled the now alerted herd my eyes grew to slits spotting a young buffalo that was being guarded by his mother. The herd moved quickly, heaving their large bulky bodies; the ground trembled under their enormous weight.

I spotted Aoshi crouch slightly as he aimed for the back of the herd, he was ready to pounce.

I slowed my run knowing if Aoshi was to tackle a weak link in the Buffalo bond he would need help in bringing it down.

"Aoshi!" Misao`s voice yelped out in terror as she spotted her mate run too close behind a large male, the Alpha wolf was right behind his feet. It was too late, the hind legs of the Buffalo kicked out and hit smack right in Aoshi`s face causing the male wolf to crumble to the floor and roll several feet before halting. I watched as his lifeless form tumbled slowly revealing his bloody face.

Misao was howling uncontrollably, her howls echoing out for help. I ran to her side and stared down at the lifeless form of her mate.

"Aoshi," I snapped nudging his neck feeling the warm blood tickle my nose. He did not move, and Misao choked on her howls.

"Aoshi get up!" I snapped wanting to rag his neck and pull him to his feet, panic swelled up inside of me. I would not let this happen, I had only just found my new pack and I was not going to let it be destroyed so easily. I didn't want to go back to being a lone wolf, I finally belonged somewhere.

My eyes darted over his still form but a little movement on his belly caused me to hold my breath.

"Aoshi," Misao was now shuddering as the tears tore away at her body, she licked her mates bloody torn face and whined for him.

"He is still breathing Misao, he has not left us" I informed gently nudging at his slow moving belly, his heart was still beating.

"He's not moving" Misao was struggling to breath with the hurt welling up inside her; I couldn't imagine her pain at the thought of losing one's mate.

A screech above me made me jump and I looked to the skies. Misao`s cries for help had brought the attention of an eagle, how strange. I stared at its noticeable features and watched as it circled us, a low growl rumbled in my throat. This was the normal scavenger glide for birds who circled dead animals ready to swoop down and scavenge as much leftover meat as possible, but Aoshi was not to be eaten! It disgusted me that the eagle circled the way it did.

"Misao" Aoshi grumbled softly struggling to move his jaws; he gasped as fresh blood spewed from his mouth.

"Don't move Aoshi, we`ll find help" she whined wanting to lick and nuzzle him but knowing she would hurt him in the process. The deep gash on his face ran across his left eye and the blood continued to run a stream down his muzzle. The kick to his face had been fierce and incredibly powerful.

Misao lifted her muzzle once more howling hard into the looming dark skies, the dark night would soon be here and I knew we would be easy prey for the large cats out here in the open. The smell of blood would alert other hunters and see only two females, not at all fighters.

A howl called back to Misao`s plea for help and she lifted her ears and stilled her body for recognition in the howl.

"Its Sano!" she seemed relieved but I was unsure.

"He is a friend?" I quizzed circling Aoshi`s body to calm my tense state.

"He is Aoshi`s brother, and he is close" she breathed her relief and lay next to Aoshi cuddling close to his shuddering body, his loss of blood and traumatised state would have a shocked impact on his body.

Misao called out to her friend once more, guiding him with her voice.

"Is he a lone wolf?" I asked in hope and fear. Half of me hoped for another chance to flourish my scent, the other half wondered if he was vicious. But I had to keep remembering myself this was my pack now, he would not attack me with the knowledge I was included in Misao and Aoshi`s family picture.

"I am not sure" she answered quickly, her eyes searching the edge of the woods waiting for his appearance.

I sat beside Aoshi and looked down at his pained face, he was in agony. The wound open and exposed, it must be stinging his face and causing him unbearable pain that he`d rather not move. I felt myself whine slightly for the injured wolf, Misao was a state herself as her mind was not focused. She was frightened, distraught and hurting all at once. Her mate was her life, the reason for her whole existence. For any wolf to lose a mate was not worth thinking about.

We sat there waiting for what seemed forever, the open plains the Buffalo had grazed in was not clear. They had vanished from all sight and I could no longer smell them either. I turned my gaze to the grey clouds above, wondering how much longer we had to hide from the snow.

"Sano!" Misao barked and ran over to him with her tail swishing ecstatically. I watched as they came together bumping noses and rubbing bodies close and nipping each other's ears. I studied the wolf named Sano, he had a light brown coat with silver waves on his chest, and he was a little larger than Aoshi but not the biggest wolf I had seen.

They quickly jogged back over to Aoshi and Sano sighed at the bloody state his brother's face was in.

"Megumi will sort this out" he frowned and turned to me.

"Who are you?" he asked and I stepped back at his boldness.

"Kaoru" I glared feeling my defences rise.

"Sano she is a part of our pack" Misao nudged the rude wolf.

"Excellent, you will help me carry Aoshi back to your den" he grinned and I was surprised at his quick change in mood, he seemed more cheerful at the knowledge I was included in the Shadow Pack.

Sano gripped a chunk of his brother's fur in his jaws and lifted him gently so I was able to crawl underneath and support him with my body weight, once he was lifted off the ground Sano crawled beside me and we both rose onto our feet and carried Aoshi on our backs, moving slowly and carefully so not to jolt the injured wolf we made our way back to our den.

"Who is Megumi?" Misao was walking ahead.

"She is my mate" Sano informed and I swallowed the disappointment that had lodged in my throat.

"Where is she?" Misao asked and Sano barked, and a slim but proud female walked out of the edge of the forest towards us. She was incredibly beautiful with a dark almost black coat with a white diamond on her forehead, her eyes were silver and she walked with elegance.

"Misao, Kaoru I would like to introduce my mate Megumi" he seemed proud as he introduced us to the beautiful wolf.

*

We both stayed silent as we followed the growing Shadow Pack. I had been both shocked and disgusted at the events the hunt had brought. The male had made a stupid mistake that could have cost him his life, and now he would suffer forever.

"For a moment there I thought you were about to reveal yourself" Sora chirped and I rolled my eyes. She had been distressed at the incident at first, but seeing my panicked state she had felt an accomplishment.

"You did a fine job of keeping yourself hidden" I snapped she replied with a ruffle of her feathers and another chirp. The white wolf had clearly seen Sora.

"It makes me wonder what you would do if I confronted her and told her I knew where her mate was" she teased me and I snarled turning to face her.

"You would instantly regret it" I hissed and she dug her talons into my back where she was currently perched.

"If you can play puppyish games Battousai, then I will retort to your level" she seemed smug and I grumbled feeling her weight pull down on me. Never had I once known my bird friend to be so annoying.

But it did make me wonder, now that her pack Alpha was down and her family at its weakest stage. Lone wolves from far out would rush to challenge this pack and demand the name and role of Alpha. Was this the time for me to show myself and let Kaoru inhale my scent.

**To be continued…**

**Thank you once again for all the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

*

I watched as the beautiful feminine wolf named Megumi began her work on Aoshi.

We had come to learn from Sano that his mate was one of the rare healer breeds, she held a power that had been past down throughout her family for generations and gave her the gift to heal. I had never heard of such a thing and Sano had allowed us to view her healing abilities as she treated our injured Alpha.

I watched as she laid a paw on the stomach of Aoshi, leaving it there for what seemed ages, her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed.

Aoshi lay still and silent and Misao grew more agitated but Sano soothed her promising Aoshi`s health was nothing to worry over were Megumi was involved, he would be up on his feet in no time. I wondered how long the healing would take.

Suddenly Aoshi yelped and Megumi began licking at his gaping wound, her tongue stroking him back to a stilled position. His yelps become muted and his whines grew softer.

She was healing him.

I could see as her tongue flickered across the open wound small tear drops fell from her barely open eyes and into the open wound, the smell of blood was disappearing.

Megumi stepped away from Aoshi and her head dipped slightly.

"His wound must close naturally but I have prevented the blood from flowing freely, unfortunately there is nothing I can do about his eye" she voiced quietly; Misao stood immediately and cocked her head curiously.

"What do you mean you can do nothing about his eye?" she demanded and Sano stood ready to defend his mate.

"He has lost sight in his left eye" she informed and Misao began her high pitched whines, it echoed around the small den. With us five wolves currently occupying the room the space had almost squashed us together.

"No," Misao wheezed her breath coming in pants again; I felt my body sag with the hurt she must be under.

"Misao he is a fighter, he will not let this bring him down." Sano growled also feeling the hurt for his brother's misfortune.

I suddenly felt the outsider and knew my words of comfort would not be truly felt. I slowly pulled myself to my feet and lay beside the entrance to the den; here I looked out at the clear forest.

The trees standing still, the air`s chill freezing all moisture in its path. The world was beginning to freeze.

"Sano we are running out of time" Megumi spoke up suddenly and I pricked my ears but kept my head lay still on my paws. I could hear Sano pace the den, when he did not answer Megumi turned to Misao.

"Yahiko is waiting for us a few miles north of here, he has not been able to locate his mate and is worried about the dangers the upcoming snow will bring him," she informed and I looked up with interest.

"He is welcome to join us" Misao offered with hope, you could tell she was feeling content with her growing pack.

"Thank you Misao, he is a very reliable wolf and will add courage and strength to this pack" Megumi bowed. I passed a wide eyed glance to Misao who looked just as shocked, the healer wolf was being incredibly formal about the welcoming of a pack member, but who were we to judge on another's upbringing.

"We shall not be long, I will only travel so far until he hears me and then I will give him guidance" Sano was still pacing, he obviously felt uncomfortable with leaving his brother in such a defenceless state. With no male protecting the females the pack was an easy target for lone wolves and it would weigh heavy on Sano if anything were to happen due his absence, but with Yahiko as a member the pack would have an added advantage over any threat and the males could hunt before the deathly cold winter arrived.

Megumi and Sano padded over beside me and left the den promising their safe return. I watched them leave as they disappeared through the still trees.

I was left to protect this pack and it no longer made me feel like an omega. Misao was relying on me to keep watch and protect her, I made a silent vow that I would die to protect my new family.

"So there will be another lone wolf joining our pack?" I asked not turning to look at Misao.

"Yes" I heard her mutter, I turned to see her curled up beside Aoshi, he muzzle resting beside his and her tail curled over their faces to keep warm.

I found the sight of two lovers sleeping close for warmth almost unbearable to watch, so I turned away. I had nothing to cuddle up against if I was cold; all I had was my tail to guard my face from the whiplash of the wind.

*

"What do you presume is going on down there?" Sora asked as we watched with interest, the two newest arrivals of the pack had only just moments ago fled in a rush from the den.

"To be honest, I have no idea" I frowned.

We stood approximately ten strides away from the entrance to the den, I could see my white wolf as she lay as pack guard for the night, she would be on the watch from any wandering threat.

"I wonder if she would consider me a threat, or would she tremble in fear like the last time I challenged her" I mumbled and kept my gaze focused on her shivering body.

"If you face her with the attitude you did many moons ago then she will most likely bolt" Sora sounded as though even the thought insulted her.

"You don't realise how intimidating you can be" she crowed and I felt a smirk mark my lips.

"You on the other hand are no good for my reputation" I snickered and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I've missed this side to you" she whispered seriously, all jokes gone. She turned and I saw her look towards my white wolf, I wondered what she was thinking.

Before I could ask she turned her gaze to me and I saw everything…

Her sharp vision a witness to the life I had led so far. I had never seen such sorrow from another's point of view. My eyes widened as I saw the form of a weak and uncontrolled lone wolf gather himself from the cold floors of an empty den.

I watched as she quickly turned the events to when she had attempted to comfort me, her sad eyes had gone unnoticed. I turned my back on her after I had snapped at her; she slowly followed me as I dragged my grieved body through the never ending forest.

The vision faded to another, this time I preyed on a small family of wolves. My eyes glaring dangerously as I envied their happiness. Sora had pinched my skin to distract me and I had turned my rage on her, sharp fangs on show I had frightened her. I had never seen it before but as I saw through her eyes, bore witness to my ways I felt the chill of disgrace run through me at the sight of my uncontrolled anger.

The vision melted away and Sora blocked me pulling me from her mind for a moment, staring her dead in the eyes I saw the sadness still lingered. There was so much I wanted to say but I had never realised how badly my grievance for Tomoe had taken a hold of my sanity.

No words were passed between us as we continued to gaze at one another, and then more visions flashed before my eyes.

The proof of my vicious ways continued to flicker before me. My heart began to pound as the guilt beat at me.

I looked on as I viewed my emotions dangle on the edge; I had been so close to erupting. But Sora had continued to stay by my side, even when I had torn her feathers with my claws as I swiped at her terrified body as she fluttered her wings in a desperate attempt to get away from me, and my anger.

I shook my head in disbelief as I saw her follow me from a distance. I hadn't realised at the time she had been too afraid of my temper to get too close, I had forced her to feel this way.

"Why are you showing me this?" I whined shaking my head to rid the disturbing images.

"I want you to see," she hadn't let go of me yet, her voice echoed in my mind and I almost stopped myself from lowering my head in shame as I took in the images before me. I had exiled my mate from my land, forced her away from me, I was playing a dangerous game with nature it was cruel. And I knew it.

Then I had set out on following her, watching over her from a distance. But not from my eyes did I see the change, Sora showed how I slowly simmered to the life around me. But I flinched as I saw my mate cower as Man pointed a weapon of death at her, threatened her life with his very being and I had done nothing but watch.

But I no longer snapped at Sora, I didn't argue and I being a witness saw how my temper faded and was replaced with curiosity and hope.

"I want you to see how you have changed" her voice cast away the images and I stared with admiration and affection. She truly was my guardian, my inner voice, a flame to melt away my frozen heart and show me the errors of my ways.

"It is time to stop playing games Battousai" I sighed hearing these words.

My wise eagle friend was speaking the truth and I felt torn. Not wanting to voice my thoughts I kept the conflict of emotions inside. I hadn't realised how the health had returned to my powerful frame, the need to protect and guard another filling my body with adrenaline. My beautiful white wolf was my reason to live, she had cured my aching heart and all I had offered her back was loneliness and depression. I stood and glared into the den, she was still there on look out. I lifted my nose high into the air suppressing the need to howl, but I licked my nose and felt for the direction of the wind, it ruffled my fur and I felt my blood pump with what I was about to do.

"The wind is blowing from the east" Sora no longer sounded upset, instead she sounded as I felt, excited.

I quickly jumped upwards from the rock I had lain on, and continued to climb until I had reached the pathway of the wind. And I stood, letting the wind run through my glossy black fur and travel scattering leaves and weightless objects with it. I had to lead her away from her pack but seeing as it was at its weakest I would stay close enough to disengage any threat.

*

"They have been gone for quite a while" Misao muttered to me as she warmed her shivering mate.

"They won't be long, Sano`s howl is travelling with the wind now and is becoming more frequent, they are not far away" I informed keeping my gaze focused on any movement outside of the den.

"I`m glad we met Kaoru" I turned to see her eyes had become glazed and she looked down at her injured partner.

"There is no need for any praise, we have both helped each other" I gave her a smile and a quick nod before turning back to stare out of the den. I had given Misao the security she needed in the pack just with my presence, and she had given me the sense of belonging.

My ears pricked slightly at the gruff tremor of a voice and I turned cocking my head to Misao, she was looking down at her mate with sad eyes. A communication passing between them I longed to feel and understand with someone special I could call my own.

A low howl vibrated lightly in the breeze and I turned to Misao.

"Sano is on his way back" I licked my lips as the breeze fought the warmth air in the den. Misao sighed her relief and settled to rest with her mate, tucking her muzzle under his and closing her eyes.

I would not rest until there were eyes available in the pack to keep watch, when Sano and Megumi returned then I would rest. I let my eyes close for a moment and took a deep breath; the anxiety of a weak pack had panicked my already distressed body.

Then suddenly the alarm rose in me like wildfire and my head shot up, eyes wide I focused all my senses on the outside world. I turned to the sleeping Alpha male and female and wondered whether to disturb them, but realised it would only bring panic and a cry of help from Misao. Did the wandering creatures outside know of our damaged pack? I would test their knowledge and investigate myself, if I exposed myself and they saw a lone wolf they may retreat knowing of their intrusion on another's territory. Or if it be a hungry pack I stood the chance of being attacked and hunted.

I was running out of time and my options were limited.

Growling quietly and padding outside I felt incredibly vulnerable, at first I couldn't see anything but with the understanding that I was being watched. I glared around, not seeing anyone or anything.

So I stood there keeping my eyes locked on any movements and my ears strained for any strange sounds.

A little yelp caught my attention and I spun my head to were beside me skipped a lone pup. My eyes grew wide at my finding, I moved away from the innocent creature. It fell back onto its back legs and stared wide eyed back at me, it yipped and I huffed at its squeaky voice. That was when I smelt blood, and saw the leg of the pup was cut badly.

"Where's your mother?" I glared quickly looking around and then back to the little pup.

It did not reply it was not old enough to understand my voice, only my actions. It was so small and young I guessed it hadn't even shared its first howl with the moon. This was not good; we did not need the burden of a young lone pup in our territory. If Aoshi was all well and standing he would have killed the pup in an instant for the safety of his own pack, the risk of this pups family looking for it and growing fierce towards us was huge. Any minute Sano would be back and he would most likely do the dishonourable deed of riding this pup from our territory.

I growled at the pup and it fell back in surprise, still unbalanced on its fragile legs it turned to me in surprise and gave a high pitched woof. I blinked and gave a loud bark back. The pup struggled onto its legs and stumbled over to me where it sat at my feet, I stared down in bewilderment. I pulled my muzzle over my teeth and growled once more, but the pup just cocked its tiny head and nearly fell over, the injury to its back leg must be hurting it.

The pup was so young it couldn't have been more than a month old and just left the safety of its mothers den. Its fluffy light brown fur was shaggy and unruly; I felt the motherly need grow inside of me to groom it till it lay slick and straight.

"Where is your family little one?" I sat and lowered my voice to the pup that was swaying even as he sat.

My heart swelled to bursting point when the pup moved forward and curled its tiny body in the hollow of my legs to the warmth of my stomach. This was not at all good. I panicked looking towards the entrance of the den, Misao could easily come out and see me with the pup and demand I kill it. Sano and Megumi would be back any moment and question me over my loyalty since I had not murdered the innocent as soon as I had found it near our home. But I couldn't do it, looking down and seeing the pup had fallen asleep under my sitting frame I knew I could never do such a thing.

A howl made my jump, Sano was back. I looked around in a panic and grabbing the sleeping pup by the scruff of its neck waking it in the process but the position had it immobile and still. Pups were grabbed in this hold like many other new born creatures so the mothers could flee from danger without the pup moving and creating unwanted noise which would doom both mother and pups.

I quickly threw the pup into a thick bush and ran back to the entrance of the den; I could hear the pup yip and whine at my actions. I just hope I hadn't damaged its leg further, I had to move fast.

Sano rounded the corner and I saw Megumi trot by his side.

"Sano I must leave for a moment!" I barked wide eyed and tried to calm my shaky breathing.

"Were are you going?" he demanded, but I had no answer so instead turned and shot into the bush and grabbing hold of the pup ran out of sight.

*

I ran a good distance away from the safety of my pack, not wanting to put the tiny pup I held in my slack jaws in danger. If I got the pup to safety I would head back to my pack with food, but sure enough Sano would want an explanation for my actions. I would have to lie.

"What am I going to do with you little one?" I muffled to the pup but it lay still in my jaws

It was not a good time to be wandering alone with a vulnerable pup, the time was near when wolves would hunt to prevent starvation, the winter was closing in and the cold weather would grip all creatures. I had no idea where I was headed or how I was to get a lone pup some shelter and security, with the snow due to fall no pack would gladly take in an extra mouth to food. The pup being an outside would surely be the last to feed from any successful hunt.

After I was satisfied I was out of the Shadow Pack territory I sat on the edge of the forest and looked out into the deserted open fields. Dropping the pup at my feet it quickly shuffled its body into the warmth of my belly as I sat and guarded it from the winds with my legs in front of it. Oh the joy of being young and being showered with love and protection. I wondered if this pup would learn to understand the meaning of a family as I had grown up with the Luna Pack.

The pup began to softly whine and looking down I saw him try to clean his wound, it wasn't serious but wounds always had to be treated in case an infection took hold and the legs became lame. A wolf was nothing without the use of its legs.

My ears pricked when I was alerted to a howl, it was Misao. She was worried for me, crying for my return. I turned and felt the tear in my heart, my new family wanted me to come home and I was ignoring them for a mere pup who meant nothing to me. I was no good at making decisions, growing up being the one to follow had always disappointed my father that I was never to become Alpha female.

The sound of a snapping twig had me shiver and I whipped my head in the direction of the noise, only to find the enormous black wolf I had once stumbled upon. He somehow looked bigger, but his eyes looked at me softly.

"You are no longer the same lone wolf I once met, so why do you abandon your family?" he frowned at me keeping his distance. I cocked my head at him in wonder, how did he know of my new family?

"My intentions are none of your concern" I snapped lowering my body praying the pup would not awake and bring attention to the huge Alpha wolf.

"You would be surprised with how much you're foolish actions concern me" he glared at my defensive state.

"Who are you to judge my actions?" I hissed feeling the fight inside of me rise.

"Would you like to know what I am to you?" he resumed a calm expression and looked away from me to something in the distance.

"What?" I snapped wishing the wolf would leave me.

"Kaoru" he turned back to me and I was caught off balance for a moment. I stared at him with wide confused eyes; he stared back with a sadness tinged in his light amber eyes.

"Who are you?" I frowned.

"Come closer and you will know who I am" he smirked.

"How dare you!" I barked throwing my head back and letting out a furious howl I knew my pack would hear. The big black wolf was playing with me, he was beckoning me into a trap so once I was close enough he would attack. The sheer size of the wolf must give him the authority to play with his food; well I would not become his toy.

"This is no game" he glared losing patience now.

"What do you want with me?" I growled.

But he didn't say anything, all he did was stand there and look out to the distance once more, I watched in confusion as he waited and closed his eyes. My eyes wandered all around me looking for a threat; maybe his pack laid waiting for his signal.

"You don't have to venture alone anymore" he whispered and the wind ruffled is handsome black coat and breezed through me. His scent….

I felt as though I'd just run full force into a tree.

**To be continued…**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews.**

**Becky**

**Rachika**

**Wolfgang5**

**AutumnsFall**

**Bluewolfeyes**

**Reignashii**

**BnK **

**Poems2songs**

**Shahi**

**Silverwingedwitch – Thank you for spotting the error, I`ve adjusted it so thanks for letting me know ******

**Horsegirl08**

**PrincessChitra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or ****L. David Eveningthunder`s work**

**The Protectors**

An old Shoshone legend honours the wolf as the protector of women.

It is told that a group of young girls had to be left behind in hiding as the tribe had to pack up and move quickly due to imminent danger. When the girls came out of hiding and went in search of the tribe, they came upon an injured wolf. After nursing the wolf back to health, they became adopted by the entire pack of wolves, who saved them from danger many times as the girls continued their search for the rest of their tribe. The warrior fathers, upon returning to find the girls, saw the wolves surrounding their daughters from a distance. Not understanding that the wolves were actually protecting their daughters, they slew them one and all. After being told of their grave mistake, they vowed to honour the wolf as protector throughout time. This became tradition and continues today.

**Vedovo – Italian for widower**

*****

_**Battousai`s POV**_

"You…" she whispered her eyes wide and her tail coward between her back legs.

I had nothing more to say, I couldn't think of anything intelligent enough that would make this all simpler, she was an adult so she would know what her feelings were telling her.

"When did you…" I could see she was losing the battle with her new emotions, they would be racing through her like an electrical charge, the physical and emotional attraction would be too much to deny or argue with.

"When I banished you from my land" I lowered my head apprehensively, her eyes widened at this bit of news, I couldn't blame her really. I had rid her from my sight such a long time ago and denied my feelings up until now; she would automatically know what I had put her through.

"Why?" She asked but I couldn't keep her hurtful gaze. She was now aware of my betrayal towards her and was questioning the bond between us; it was an incredibly weak bond. Nothing at all like the thick pillar of feelings I had immediately built with Tomoe upon recognition of scents.

I looked up at the rumbling skies; the world was darkening around us. The threat of the winter winds raked through the forest and chilled our bodies; I saw her shiver and duck her head.

"We must find shelter, then we will talk" I instructed and she looked nervously around, her actions confused me.

"I cannot" she whispered regret evident in her chiming voice.

"You reject my scent?" I asked, my eyes glaring through my white wolf. Wolves rarely looked one another in the eyes in fear of raising each other's anger, but I could see right through my mate.

"I do not" she flinched nudged her belly.

I gasped in horror as movement flashed before my alerted eyes, the movement whimpered and moaned. A bundle of fur lay curled up under her warm belly, the actions a cub would demonstrate to its mother.

"He is a lone cub, he wandered into our pack territory and I refused to have him slaughtered, my pack are not aware of the cub but my sudden disappearance will soon have them scouting for me" she explained, a part of her must have accepted her feelings for me if she was able to confide in me so trustingly.

"With the winter so close you can be sure its mothers pack will not risk venturing for it" I eyed the small bundle.

"But my pack are sure to refuse the cub, they would not risk anything with our Alpha down" she sighed and I felt the need to nuzzle her.

"I think it would be wise to appoint a Beta" I cocked my head wondering why that hadn't been the packs immediate action.

"We have only just welcomed the newest male members of the pack, one I have not even met yet" she replied and I knew she was worried about her placement in the Shadow Pack.

"One thing that will change is your title" I hissed in disgust, she looked up at me and I turned away.

"No mate of mine will be called an Omega" I growled and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she panicked and I smirked, already she could not bear the thought of a distance between us.

"To find shelter, the clouds are soon to fall" we both looked to the looming clouds and she nodded picking the cub back up by the scruff of its neck. She followed a few strides behind me, I didn't need reassurance that she was following as I could feel and smell her.

I glanced up to see Sora follow on the tree tops above, she was delighted at seeing my mate following me but curious as I was when it came to the motherless pup.

"This will do" I informed stopping at the entrance to a thicket, "We don't want to wander too far from your pack" she lifted her muzzle in agreement before wandering past me into the bush. Her tail still tucked under her legs showing her fear. I sat my body by the archway.

I watched as she gently laid the pup to the ground and as it pattered a few wobbly steps my mate dropped her body to the ground and nudged the pup.

"Thank you" she whispered and I saw for the first time how exhausted she was it made me wonder when the last time she had slept.

I let the silence envelope us both, the darkness was quickly setting in.

"We will stay here tonight" I turned back to her and felt my heart tug at the sight of her grooming the pup. She had her eyes closed and the pup lay still as he lay between her paws. I smiled lightly when the pup suddenly grew playful and jumped up to lick the white wolfs muzzle, she pushed her forehead into the pups and snorted.

"Why do you care for a pup that is not your own blood?" I asked and her eyes flashed to meet mine.

"He would die out there alone, what wrongdoing has he committed to deserve such a fate" she muttered as she nuzzled the pup, I wasn't surprised when the pup licked her muzzle demanding food.

"The pup looks old enough to eat solids" I spoke out feeling comfortable enough to lie down.

"I`ll help him out with that, but I`d prefer it if you didn't watch" she looked away and I gave her the privacy she needed when regurgitating her stomach food to help feed the little pup.

"I`ll have food brought for you" this was no question, it was natural for any male mate to want to keep his female partner happy and satisfied, and so with that I howled heavy into the darkening skies. My howl rose and seemed to climb the trees and gasp as it broke the silent forest.

Sora`s screeching reply informed me she would take care of it.

I turned when I heard the pup`s high pitched howl, he jumped up and stared at me curiously. My mate had a motherly loving look in her eyes as she looked between me and the pup.

"He has learnt his howl from you" she smiled at me and I felt my body bristle with longing. I had longed for this kind of affection.

The pup struggled as it skipped over to me and sat beside me, I stared into its young light blue eyes that would soon turn their mature colour. The pup howled again but it came out croaked and I held back a chuckle.

"What do you plan to do with him?" I asked turning to my mate.

"I don't know, If only I knew the pack would accept him then I would care for him" she looked down at the pup and then back up to me.

"And then there`s the subject of you and I" she looked away shyly as she spoke "I don't even know your name"

"Battousai" I offered.

"Somehow that name fits you very well" she chuckled and I knew she was referring to my unnaturally large size and intimidating eyes.

I knew she was waiting for an explanation as to why it had taken so long for me to meet with her. I stared down at the little pup as it copied my actions staring at me waiting for me to make a move.

"I caught your scent when I confronted you on my land, and it has been a struggle for me to accept the feelings that grew for you" I explained turning back to stare out of the thicket.

"I am a Vedovo" I whispered wondering why it no longer hurt saying those words. I heard her sharp intake of breath and the cub yapped sensing the tense atmosphere.

"Do you even want to mate again?" she asked and the sadness in her voice pricked at my chest.

"I do not decide these things, but I do believe its nature's way of telling me to forgive and forget" I turned no longer able to bear my mate feeling such sadness, I had caused her too much hurt as it is.

"I have not been able to stay away from you, you where constantly on my mind" I spoke softly to her as I made my way over to her sitting close beside her. I chuckled lightly as I saw the little pup run unsteadily towards me and fall at my feet.

"I think he likes you" she smiled and I wanted nothing more than to lick her ear and nuzzle her affectionately.

A not so distant howl made us both look up, me in curiosity and my white mate in alarm.

"Its Sano" she whispered and I felt her tremor.

A male member of the Shadow Pack.

"They are scouting for you" I wondered how she would handle this.

"I want to go back" she looked at me with dreaded eyes "But I will not leave him" she whimpered nudging the now rested cub.

"I think it would be wise to put your packs mind at ease" I pressed my large body against hers letting her know she was not alone in any decision she made.

"They will surely force me out of the pack when they realise what I have with me" she shuddered and I found the grip around my heart squeeze tighter when she leaned into me for support.

"You have your mate with you" I eyed her and she lifted her eyes and gave a swish of her tail gratefully.

"And I will not let any harm come to you" I promised feeling my bristles rise at the thought of any fool wanting to put my mate in danger.

I turned away from the look my mate was giving me, she had a smile upon her face and her eyes shined with amusement, but my blood still boiled at the thought of any who dared lay a paw on her.

"I can see you're very protective of what is yours" she beamed at me and I felt myself shine with pride.

"You have no idea" I smirked feeling content knowing she had finally accepted me.

"Is it going to be a problem?" she asked with a cocked eye.

"In what way would protecting you ever be considered a problem?" I huffed and she nudged me playfully with her nose.

"I will have to introduce you to my pack and there are males who have titled me the Omega, I have responsibilities an alpha such as yourself may consider down grading" she kept her eyes focused on me for any sign that I was disappointed. But the word did not give justice to how I felt at the name my mate had been given, it was disgraceful and it brought the rage to boiling point.

"As I previously stated, your title will immediately change" I snarled daring her to answer back.

Thankfully she did not.

My mate stayed quiet by my side and I let the peace calm us both, I was thankful things had been easier than I had thought but still a lot of challenges lay ahead. If the Mountain Pack pursued her then blood would be shed and my jaws would kill mercilessly once more, and then there was the problem her pack caused.

I rose from where I had lain and looked out into the now dark night, my eyes flickering greenish yellow. This was a power the wolf held over Man and gave us a supreme advantage; a power Man longed for was the power to see in the dark.

"Where are you going?" my mate asked as I made my way towards the entrance of the thicket.

"I want you to meet a member of my pack" this was the only thing I had been nervous of, introducing her to Sora. The Eagle was a predator as we were, and predators did not live as one for good reasons.

"But-"I could smell her fear as her eyes grew wide.

"She has been with me for many moons, but she is no wolf" I admitted keeping my eyes locked on my mate wondering how she would react.

"I do not understand" she frowned lowering her muzzle over the sleeping cub protectively.

I howled loudly calling for my friend.

*

_**Kaoru`s POV**_

His powerful howl sent shivers run through my body, but I kept my eyes locked on him. He was calling for someone and I feared who he had just sent for.

A flutter of feathers and a gush of air rustled the thicket leaves and I stared open jawed at the enormous bird now standing proudly in front of us, a dead rabbit lay limp in her strong beak.

"This is Sora" my mate introduced and I looked back and forth between black wolf and huge bird.

This was not normal.

"Battousai she`s-"I cowered covering my whole head over the little cub.

"She is my winged guardian, and now she is here to offer her protection to you also" my mate spoke the truth and I turned to glare at the eagle.

I was shocked rigid, the stance of the bird was unusual. I had never seen such a magnificent bird so close, her legs thick and muscular, her claws so powerful it could crush its victims to death breaking bones and closing off airways. Her bill sharper than any Man`s blade it could swipe the skin clean off its prey. She ruffled her feathers and the shine twinkled in the moonlight.

"I have brought food" her voice was light but sharp and sliced through the silent night.

She hopped over to me her wings pulling back as she dipped her head and dropped the dead animal in front of me. But still I could not speak, she had stunned me.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the mate of a very grumpy wolf" she joked turning to smirk at my mate who kept his eye on me, he was wary of my reaction. Most wolves would have attacked out of fright but I knew it was helpless. A swipe of the bird's wing may dislodge my jaw and I wasn't risking anything with a cub lying peacefully under me.

Our gaze froze as one as I leaned my nose towards her and smelt for a threat, but there was none and I relaxed slightly.

"Battousai" the eagle bird suddenly turned to my mate, a serious tone to her chirped voice.

"A male and female are scouting the area looking for her, they are not far" she informed and my ears stiffened in interest.

"We will be confronting them tomorrow" my mate had suddenly decided for us.

"What about the whelp?" the bird Sora asked and I looked down at the pup's slow breathing form; it was so vulnerable it wouldn't even be able to stand against the wind.

"Kaoru wishes to mother the pup, so there will be no further questions asked" my mate growled and I knew he was thinking of the Shadow Pack and how they would confront the issue.

The eagle turned to me and I couldn't help but flinch slightly as her gaze pierced through me, she had such unusual eyes for a bird as though they had been designed to constantly stare with a furious expression. It was most probably the fact she was one of the largest living birds and at the top of her food chain that made everything she encountered feel inferior.

"What will you name the whelp?" her voice cooed softly at me and I felt comforted by her tender manner.

"I haven't thought of one, I hadn't planned on raising him" I admitted and the eagle nodded understandably.

"I will keep watch on the whelp from the skies; he will grow with eagle eye supervision" she bowed her snow white head to me and the respect I felt for the bird began to ripen. Someone I knew I could trust her and I was honoured to have her safeguard.

"We must rest Sora" my mate had calmed and seemed complacent as he asked Sora to keep watch whilst we rested. She willingly accepted the responsibility as watcher and took position above the thicket on a branch, I felt comforted by her presence and felt my body warm as my mate lay beside me.

My mate nudged me lovingly and I turned to him feeling my heart swell with pride.

My mate had turned out to be the biggest wolf I had ever seen, so handsome and majestic it made me feel minor. He was a true Alpha and I was a pack Omega, had it ever been known for such a bond for two wolves of different calibre to have a successful mating and management of a pack?

"Rest now" my mate whispered as he licked my ear tenderly.

I couldn't believe this was the same wolf that had had me cast out from his territory so many moons ago, and now here he was nuzzling me like a loved up suitor. His black coat was the image of a shadow imprinted on white snow, he was my shelter.

But my mind remained assaulted with worry at how the admittance would transpire. Aoshi would be on his feet soon and would not take the fact lightly that my mate was a rightfully born Alpha, his place as Alpha would be exposed and threatened. Should I return to the safety of the Shadow Pack and risk putting my mate and the pup in jeopardy? Or should I leave and advance on life with my new mate? Looking down at the cub I knew if the Shadow Pack were to accept him his safety would not be an issue and he would be guarded as any other pup born into a family and his chances of surviving the deadly winter would be heightened.

I knew tonight would be a restless one as my thoughts considered every option.

**To be continued…**

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, you're all so amazing and I appreciate all your advice and comments so much- **_

PrincessChitra

AutumnsFall

WellITriedSoManyOptions

Bluewolfeyes

Reignashii

Horsegirl08

Poems2songs

Paramecio

Island Heart

Nikki-4


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

_**Battousai POV**_

She had neither rested nor calmed our first night together, the night before she would introduce me to her pack she had lay awake, and would fidget in annoyance at the frustrating questions pecking at her mind.

I had lain awake with her.

Unable to rest due to her discomfort at what was to come I silently watched her, my consciousness went unnoticed to her as she was distracted with the upcoming events.

Already I disliked her pack.

I wanted nothing more than to demand she stay with me, creating our own pack, and encouraging her she would no longer be burdened with the name Omega, she could raise the pup without anyone questioning her. But I knew she was loyal towards her pack, even though she had only been there a few moons it was the first pack that had accepted her and she had befriended since being run out from her family.

The light crept slowly through the forest and a white mist floated making long distant vision difficult.

The snow was coming.

The pup was awakening, I watched as it nudged in my mates paws and turned stretching out his little jaws opening wide as he yawned.

"Good morning" my mate smiled down at the pup, it did not yet understand the voice but I knew this would not be a problem soon as it had already voiced its first howl. It sat on its hind legs and stared up pleasantly at my mate.

"Good morning" I mumbled leaning up so I was now towering over my mate, she seemed so incredibly small beside me, and the pup looked the size of a rabbit.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked me and I turned to look out of the thicket.

"As much as you did" I raised a brow at her and she smiled guiltily.

"Are you sure you want to go through with today?" I asked, and she nodded a little too sharp for my liking.

"I want us all to be together" she sighed, nudging the pup and it fell over with a squeak of annoyance making her giggle.

"Have you thought over what you will do if they dismiss you?" I asked standing and stretching out my cramped limbs.

"No" this thought upset her, it was obvious, and I knew she was praying it would not come to the stage when she would have to run from her pack as they no longer accepted her.

"Have you thought over what will happen if I am challenged?" I asked and she hid her face in the pups' fur.

"You do know if I see even the flash of a fang, it will be the last thing they ever do," I growled, this scenario had played over in my mind. My alpha rights would not be taken lightly; the pack would surely feel threatened by my presence, "I will not tolerate it."

"It will not come to that" she begged and I knew she was trying to convince herself everything would be fine.

"If you have so much confidence in your pack`s acceptance then why do you worry so much?" I snapped and she flinched, I was in no mood for being mellow. I would not let any male turn me away, it was a weakness to be told to flee from a pack when I was a rightfully born Alpha and should have the rights to my own pack.

"Good morning!" Sora screeched above us making my mate and the pup jump. The pup quickly got to its feet and barked growling at the eagle as it descended to the thicket entrance.

"Oh now now, he`s going to be a real looker when he`s grown" Sora grinned at the frightened pup, still hissing like a cat with its fur puffed out adorably. I knew it was frightened because its eyes were wide and its claws gripped the earth and it backed away behind my mate.

"This mist is bad news; I can't see the grounds from the sky. It's as though the clouds have fallen as one" she rolled her eyes.

"Kaoru is taking us to her pack soon, when she is good and ready" I frowned and my eagle friend squawked with laughter.

"Isn't he just the biggest grump in the morning?!" she laughed turning to my mate; Kaoru stared between us, still not used to the close proximity of another predator.

The pup let out a growl followed by a sharp bark; Sora seemed incredibly amused and turned to me with her furious eyes.

"Will you father the pup?" she asked and I stepped back in shock, looking down to the pup and then to my mate who looked just as shocked.

"I will not" I straightened myself out as I spoke and turned to leave the thicket.

"Are you ready to discuss matters with your family?" I heard Sora ask my mate as I left. I didn't get to hear her answer as I walked out of hearing distance; their voices became muffled as I struggled with my thoughts.

I sat a short distance from the thicket and sat on the cold crisp floor, my fur ruffled wildly in the chilled winds but my blood continued to race hot. The question Sora had surprised me with had really thrown me off balance.

I had longed for my own pups, ever since I had first mated Tomoe and she had been murdered along with my unborn cubs that still nestled inside of her belly.

To suddenly have another mate to protect, love and cherish had not automatically brought the news of pups. Would my mate want pups?

I scoffed at the stupidity in my question; of course she would want pups. All females longed to become mothers and continue the circle of life, watching replica`s of themselves grow and create character. It was incredibly proud for any family to watch their offspring become independent, find mate`s and grow their own packs.

My heart leapt at the thought of having pups with my beautiful white mate, so why did I feel so guilty at the thought?

Tomoe,

She would be watching over me, falling with the snow, running with the wind and dancing along beside the summer flowers. She would always be with me, but there was Kaoru to think of now.

I had to leave the past behind me, and look forward to the future with my mate Kaoru.

But there was not a chance on this frost bitten earth I would raise that unnamed pup as my own.

*

_**Kaoru POV**_

I stepped out of the sparse thicket and felt edgy as the eagle named Sora beat her enormous wings and lifted into the air and let out a piercing squawk. The little pup standing unsteady beside me growled and I smiled feeling proud of the pup, he was showing a true Alpha character already.

I felt a stab of hurt though, for Battousai had immediately snapped his rejection at even the mere thought of bringing the little pup up. I felt a part of his rejection aim towards myself, but his attitude towards the pup alone last night had been neutral, and this confused me. If my concern for the little one was such a burden then why had he not made this clear, it would settle a lot of confusion and worry.

I saw my dignified wolf walk towards us; he was so sublime even the fog seemed to make way for him as he strode, the earth crunched under his weighty paws and the trees seemed to bow to him in respect.

"Are you ready?" he asked and his sharp teeth flashed at me, I nodded before turning and heading to the direction of my pack.

My mate followed behind me and I felt my hairs tingle on end slightly, something was wrong, I could feel my skin crawl with the uncomfortable silence between us.

Sora`s screech hissed through the wind and I looked up to find her huge yellow eyes focus down on us.

"Your pack are still scouting for you" my mate informed with a low grumble, I turned my head slightly and saw the sulking look in his eye.

The pup lay frozen in my jaws as we tread on ahead, my pack weren't that far away, in fact they seemed a lot closer than I had originally thought.

The pup yelped in my jaws as I nipped its skin a little too tightly due to my nervousness, dropping it quickly to the floor I lapped my tongue over its tender skin.

"I`m sorry" I whispered, knowing full well he had no idea what I was saying.

"Let us continue" my mate growled impatiently, I frowned picking the cub up gently and gave a disapproving look towards my mate, who lifted his head defiantly.

I instantly took in the scent of Misao as we wandered into the Shadow Pack territory, I wondered where Sora had got to, as I had not heard nor seen her since we had set off.

I felt myself tremble at the sight of my pack den, Misao would be waiting inside staying close to Aoshi`s recovering form.

"This is it" my mate seemed to sneer at me.

*

_**Battousai POV**_

I looked on hesitantly as my mate shuddered at the sight of her Pack home, she was frightened of the outcome and it angered me that we even had to do this, it was not right.

I growled as we walked down the small bank and stopped a few yards from the den, just in case a foolish wolf was to attack. I dared them to come though; I was itching for a fight, especially for what this pack had put my mate through.

"Misao" my mate called out, and we waited.

It didn't take long for a scuffle inside the den to be heard and out came a shaggy brown wolf, a female midnight blue wolf, a small light brown wolf that seemed to have bear features, and finally the Alpha female I recognised as Misao, the Alpha male must still be immobilised.

"Kaoru!" Misao seemed relieved to see her friend, but when her eyes locked onto me standing on guard beside my white wolf, she stopped like the rest of them.

"Kaoru you have found your mate?" Misao asked my female, Kaoru nodded, and the pup yipped wanting to be let down.

"Who`s is the pup?" the male shaggy wolf demanded, I growled, my eyes locked onto his wimpy frame. I did not like the attitude in his voice, he would show respect if I had to force it out of him.

"The pup is Kaoru`s, she is raising it" I snarled letting my teeth show.

The females and the small male wolf backed away, they at least knew no amount of strength would bring them to advantage against my size, I could sit on them and they would be rendered helpless. I just had to remember not to let my power and size go to my head.

"Who are you to come here barking orders around!?" the male wolf snarled a barked. I smirked; I had obviously upset the male wolf.

"Sano" Kaoru pleaded, my eyes darted to the pup on the ground who rushed into the protective warmth of Kaoru`s belly.

"How dare you return with such a threat!" the male wolf named Sano hissed at my mate. I had just about had enough of this stupid tirade, this should not even be happening. I didn't even want to be here let alone argue my position amongst a pack.

"We are no threat, unless you wish it to be so" I snapped and Sano`s hackles rose and he shook with anger.

"Sano stop it!" Misao shouted out in frustration, I guessed she was feeling a decline in her authority, when in fact she was the Alpha female and had rights to the first say in all matters. The male wolf Sano upon hearing Misao`s angered voice immediately stepped down.

Misao stepped forward and moved towards my mate, standing sentry beside her I lifted my head and addressed the Alpha female.

"We do not come here to challenge, threat, or disrupt this pack. Kaoru has come to ask acceptance back into your pack, bringing along with her a lone pup and her mate. Do you accept?" It took everything I had to sound polite, especially when I alone desired nothing more than to run this pack down.

"This is your mate Kaoru?" Misao asked and my mate nodded quickly.

"I`m very impressed" Misao grinned.

Kaoru automatically lifted her body, standing and lifting her tail high with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Kaoru you don't need to ask acceptance into this pack, you already are a part of this family" Misao smirked turning to me, "And you, I can see you're a true Alpha" she smiled.

Instantly, I liked this female.

"But this pack already has an Alpha, that`s not going to cause problems now is it?" she asked and I could see the worry edge her tone.

"No, I do not wish to become Alpha to this pack" I spoke truthful words and the female yapped delightedly.

"What may I ask are your thoughts regarding the pup?" I asked Misao and she dipped her head to the quivering cub, he looked up with wide sky blue eyes.

"Where is it`s mother?" she asked.

"I am sure the pup's family are not close, due to the fact the pup was found in your own territory and injured" I voiced my idea, my mate turned to me and gave me a smile.

"There have been no wolves sighted in the area, we have been tracking the whole grounds and no scent was caught to signify another pack," Misao mumbled, but brightened at the thought, "I doubt its mother will look for it with winter so soon to fall"

This cheered my mate greatly, and I saw the relief wash over her like a summer breeze.

"Have you named the cub?" Misao asked addressing my mate.

"No" Kaoru sighed "I did not want to name him if you would not accept him" she confessed and Misao looked hurt.

"Kaoru, you're my best friend, the first member of our pack," Misao nuzzled my mate in a friendly manner, "How could you think I would not want you?"

Somehow, it felt good knowing everything was going to be alright. Now that I knew my mate and the pup would be in good hands. Misao was proving to be a very impressive Alpha female; I knew I would get along with her well.

"There is someone else you must meet" I spoke out and Misao and the rest of the pack became alert and curious once more.

"You have another with you?" Misao asked with frowned eyes.

"Yes, but she means you no harm" I turned my head to where I knew Sora was stood perched on the highest branch, her eyes surveying each member of the pack.

"Wow" Misao gasped and I turned to her in surprise.

"Is that a-"she couldn't finish her question, but she turned to me with questioning eyes.

"Yes, she is watching over the pup Kaoru wishes to raise" I nodded turning to my bird friend with a smirk.

"This is disgraceful" Sano hissed before turning to disappear into the den, his mate Megumi quickly followed him leaving the small adolescent wolf.

"Please ignore him, he`s just upset he`s been bested, he loves the main responsibility of protector of this pack, now he's going to have to share that responsibility" Misao was grinning now, her eyes darting to Sora every now and then.

"She will keep her distant, you won't even notice her around" I promised.

"She`s very beautiful, I`ve never seen a bird like her before" she whispered in awe, I smirked knowing Sora could hear every whisper. This would surely do wonders for her ego, and I was sure to be reminded of it.

"When do you plan to hunt for the winter?" I asked changing the subject to a serious topic.

"Now that we have more able bodies, as soon as possible" Misao turned back to the den and we followed, I stopped outside of the den and sat. There was no way I would enter with an agitated male inside, there was only so much self control I had.

And I didn't trust myself to snap at him, I had to behave for Kaoru`s sake.

"Will you not be joining us?" Misao asked and Kaoru gave me a nervous glance.

"No, I will stay on lookout" the two females looked at one another with worried expressions and I huffed my annoyance.

"It's better this way" I grumbled feeling embarrassed at their concern.

I wasn't used to such attention, the last time I had been a part of such a large pack was with the family I grew up with.

"Will you be willing to hunt?" Misao asked and I turned to look at her.

"On one condition" I mumbled, she cocked her head at me expectantly, Kaoru still by her side.

"Kaoru is no longer named the Omega" I frowned and Misao nodded sensing my humiliation at the title.

"We have a younger less able member now, he will be pup minder while we hunt" Misao smiled and I nodded in thanks.

*

_**Kaoru POV**_

I turned to look out of the den, seeing my mate stood as still as stone keeping his eyes locked on any movements that may disrupt the silent forest and alert us to any unknown presence. He was amazing to look at; I had never seen such a focused and influential wolf before.

"He`s certainly a sight isn't he" Misao whispered to block out the male members of the pack from our typical female gossip.

"I keep having to inhale his scent one more time to make sure there is a bond between us, it's very weak but it's there" I mumbled as I lay my muzzle on my front paws, keeping my eyes locked on the guarded black wolf.

"The bond is different for everyone, depending on feelings at the time the bond was created, mine and Aoshi`s bond was easy, but I have heard some have to really work at the relationship" Misao informed and sat beside me.

"I`m not even sure what to do to make our bond stronger" I sighed turning to her for advice.

"Well, Megumi didn't even like Sano when he caught her scent, they barely had a bond, so your best on asking her for advice" she smirked turning to the healer wolf.

"I hope my name is not being used wickedly" Megumi bowed her head as she walked over to us and sat in front of myself and Misao, I could still see Battousai behind her.

"Kaoru is unsure about her bond with the black wolf, I recommended you for advice" Misao grinned and Megumi lowered her head shyly.

"You need to spend time alone, reassure one another of your feelings and commit yourself to strengthening your relationship" Megumi informed, I felt myself warm to the healer wolf.

"I suggest undergoing small tasks, together. Go and hunt together, Sano was a constant fidget so we would go for runs daily, why not take him for a walk around the area. You have to learn to enjoy one another's company, communication is a good start" she smirked turning to glance at the guarded wolf.

"In my eyes, he is a damaged wolf" her voice saddened and I felt a low whine escape my throat.

"He has already confessed the loss of a previous mate" I spoke, sadness tinged my voice.

"Even though he is a rightfully born Alpha, and it is going to be difficult for you. You need to take control and lead the relationship, a little tender loving care can tame the wildest of males" she snickered glancing at her sulking mate Sano.

"We will look after the pup Kaoru, go and enjoy a last run before the snow falls" Misao bristled with the thought of witnessing a bond between two wolves grow.

"This is exciting!" Misao whispered and I smirked feeling myself burn with embarrassment.

I stood and brought all my muscles to a standstill as I glared at my stubborn mate. Slowly I padded forward, my mouth was dry with worry but the hairs on my back stood on end with the excitement of it all.

"He's very handsome" Megumi whispered as I left the safety of the cave.

My mate turned to me with a frown; he immediately stood and cocked his head in question as to my exit from the den.

"Battousai, may I sit with you?" I asked bowing my head in respects.

Looking up I felt my belly grumble with expanding bubbles as a smirk marred his fine features, his eyes shined mischievously. 'Had he heard the conversation in the den?' My eyes widened as he took a step towards me.

"I will go on a run with you Kaoru, even when the lands are stilled with snow" his smirked widened playfully; he looked the same domineering wolf I had first met when I had invaded his territory. "But tender loving care" he scoffed "that is most certainly out of the question!" he flashed his teeth but I sensed his playful demeanour.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
